Flashy Flash
Summary Flashy Flash (閃光のフラッシュ, Senkō no Furasshu) is an S-Class, rank 13, a superhero for the Heroes Association. As his nickname would imply, he's well known for his incredible speed. He assists the other heroes within the Monster Raid. Despite doing extraordinary compared to the rest of S-Class, he still was rather quickly defeated by Garou. Initially arrogant and underestimating the unimposing, B-Class Saitama, he's greatly humbled when he witnesses the true power of "Caped Baldy." Flashy Flash realized that despite having strength and speed that vastly dwarfs his own, Saitama doesn't have nearly the martial arts and fighting skill he does. Hence his new goal is to become Saitama's sensei, believing someone that powerful who also knows how to fight would be the ultimate hero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Flashy Flash (Official translated scan name) Origin: One Punch Man Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Human, S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Armed and Unarmed Martial Arts Mastery (Is one of the greatest fighters in S-Class according to Zombieman), Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Generated this much Kinetic Energy. Did better against Garou than every other hero except Saitama. Monster Garou stated that he would've lost badly if he fought Flashy in his previous state. With Garou's previous state being able to overpower Darkshine. Defeated both Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Able to defeat Half Monster Garou, whereas regular Garou viewed high-end A-Class heroes as practically frozen. Much faster than Darkshine, who can somewhat keep up with Bang, who is able to blitz Dragon level threats. Was the only S-Class hero whose speed impressed Awakened Garou. Also managed to dodge a few casual attacks from him before getting blitzed. Faster than both Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Class Durability: At least Small City level (Sustained minor injuries after being hit several times by Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: An extremely skilled swordsman. Weaknesses: Flash seems to be overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ninjutsu Master: '''According to Zombieman, Flashy Flash is rumored to be one of the S-Class' best in terms of fighting capability. He seems to be an exceptionally skilled swordsman, killing the Hot Rod Brothers before any of them had the chance to react or even notice him. Flash also possesses advanced movement and unarmed combat techniques, proving to be a versatile fighter. * '''Flashy Slash (閃光斬, Senkōzan): Flash slashes at the opponent's head. Before Saitama, no one had ever been able to dodge it. * Flashy Fist (閃光挙, Senkōken): In only a matter of milliseconds, Flash traverses the distance between himself and the opponent and unleashes a barrage of punches. * Flowing Shadow Feet (流影脚, Ryū Ei Kyaku): By moving even faster than usual, Flash creates a series of afterimages which blend together in a blurred band, making it difficult to predict where his next attack will come from. * Wind Blade Kick (風刃脚, Fujin Kyaku): Flash throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the flip. Others Notable Victories: Flash (Arrowverse) Flash's profile (Season 3 Barry was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Speedsters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Ninjas Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 7